


Sunny Steps

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: 2012, ESC, Eurovision, Gen, Herceg Novi, Sunčane Skale, skale, suncane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The independence of Quebec affects Canada in more ways than one...<br/>A Sunčane Skale fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Steps

Vlatko Ilievski stood up on the stage. He looked on the table and saw a book, filled with signatures of the Sunčane Skale contestants. He looked across at the green room. Some of the participants were here already, but most of the seats were empty.  
"Huh," he thought, "Not many people here yet... oh well, we still have an hour to go before the contest... and then Sunčane Skale 2012 can begin!"  
\---  
Meanwhile in Vancouver, Canada, a man walked into his favourite bar. He was shocked to find it empty except for the bartender, standing there by himself. Still, the Canadian was pretty exited, a huge hockey game was due to be taking place tonight and he wouldn't miss it for the world.  
"Hey there, bartender!" the Canadian said, strolling up to the table where the bartender was sitting, "Are you preparing for the big hockey party tonight?"  
The bartender looked down sadly.  
"No... no I'm not. There will be no hockey party tonight... I'm so sorry."  
The Canadian jumped up in shock. "What? Why?!"  
"Because they're not showing the hockey tonight. The hockey has been cancelled because of some contest.... Sunny... something or other. It's kind of like... Eurovision or something," the bartender explained.  
"What?! This is an outrage!" And indeed it was. Cancelling hockey, Canada's favourite sport, to show some strange European contest? It truly was unthinkable, "How dare they cancel our pure Canadian hockey for this Eurotrash! This hurts my Canadian pride and the pride of our nation! I shall not stand for this! I'll make sure we see that hockey game tonight... don't you worry bartender!"  
And with that, the mysterious Canadian left, leaving the bartender all alone in the bar. The Canadian stepped outside into the frosty winter. Snow was falling from the sky, the lakes had iced over. In the distance he could see four other Canadians.  
"My friends," the Canadian began, "I'm afraid that our national pride is being brought into disrepute."  
"So we heard... this Sunčane Skale then, is it?"  
"Yes. When the Bartender told me I knew exactly what he was talking about. We all do. We have been worrying for quite some time that the idiotic Canadian TV channels would give this 'Sunčane Skale' precedence over the greatest hockey match of all time! The Toronto Maple Leaves vs the Ontario Milk Bags!"  
"I can't believe the TV stations actually went through with it... but we all know why this has happened."  
"Yes, the government is trying to punish us because we didn't support the independence of Quebec."  
They all remembered. The uprisings in Quebec, the calls for independence. The Canadian government actually wanted to get rid of the lone state all along, and immediately granted them independence. The rest of Canada hadn't agreed.  
"And this..." the Canadian continued, "Sunčane Skale... Sunčane Skale represents the anti-Canada. This event hurts all our pride as Canadians... we must go to Montenegro immediately and do something about it."  
"Don't worry, the flights have already been booked. We'll be off to Herceg Novi in no time at all!"  
\---  
Meanwhile back in Herceg Novi, the preparations for Sunčane Skale were still underway. Many more participants were in the green room now, but there were still more due to arrive any minute. Some of them were singing, some were sitting around the piano that was in the corner of the green room. But none of them knew just how infuriated Canada was with the contest. Sure, Quebec's rise to independence had been all over the news, but none of them quite knew the scale of feelings in the rest of Canada, and the tensions between them and the newly formed country of Quebec. Vlatko walked over to the group standing by the piano and realised they were talking about the current problems in Canada.  
"Canadians have been very annoyed lately," Kevin said, "And now they've brought Sunčane Skale into it. Hopefully it will all just blow over and things will go back to normal, and Canada will be peaceful again..."  
"Everyone in Canada is very annoyed," Elena added, "Because their TV channels are showing Sunčane Skale instead of hockey."  
It seemed that the popular Balkan music contest was being brought into a Canadian dispute for no good reason. It was at that moment that Vlatko noticed Marcin Mroziński was wearing a superman costume.  
"Marcin why are you wearing a superman outfit?" Vlatko asked.  
"Because being Polish is super!" was Marcin's reply. All the entrants laughed. Marcin was a joker, and he wanted to take people's minds of the events in Canada, so they could concentrate on what really mattered today, the Sunčane Skale contest of 2012.


End file.
